Question: Stephanie has 18 pomegranates for every 30 watermelons. Write the ratio of pomegranates to watermelons as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $18:30$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $18 \text{ to } 30$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{18}{30}=\dfrac{3}{5}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{5}$ is the ratio of pomegranates to watermelons written as a simplified fraction.